harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Draco Malfoy's wand
The wand of Draco Malfoy is 10" hawthorn wood, with a unicorn hair core. It was described by Mr. Ollivander as "reasonably springy".Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ch. 24 It was taken from him by Harry Potter in Malfoy Manor in 1998, which would have unforeseen and enormous consequences in Harry's final duel with Lord Voldemort. History in 1992.]] Draco presumably received his wand from Mr. Ollivander in 1991, just prior to his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In 1997, Draco cornered Albus Dumbledore atop the Astronomy Tower, disarming the Headmaster. He was under orders from Lord Voldemort to kill Dumbledore, and had made multiple attempts over the course of the year to do so, terrified for his family's safety.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Draco had no idea that by disarming Dumbledore, he became the master of his wand — the Elder Wand, one of the Deathly HallowsDeathly Hallows. He was unable to go through with the murder, and Severus Snape stepped in to kill Dumbledore per their secret plan. In spring of the following year, Draco was home for the Easter holidays when a group of Snatchers led by Fenrir Greyback caught Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, and brought the three of them and their other prisoners to the Malfoy Manor. In the skirmish that ensued, Draco was disarmed by Harry, who subsequently used Draco's wand. Draco's mother gave him her wand to use. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort found that the Elder Wand,otherwise known as the Deathstick or Wand of Destiny, which he had taken from Dumbledore's tomb, was not working as impressively as he had hoped. Believing that this was because Snape had its allegiance after killing Dumbledore, Voldemort had Nagini kill Snape. When he and Harry faced off shortly afterwards, Harry corrected him: since Draco had disarmed Dumbledore, he was the true master of the Elder Wand, not Snape. When Harry disarmed Draco in Malfoy Manor, the Elder Wand's allegiance shifted to him. Thus, when Voldemort tried to use the Killing Curse on Harry, the Elder Wand refused to attack him. The curse backfired, defeating the Dark Lord once and for all. It is unknown if Draco ever got his original wand back, but considering that Harry used the Elder Wand to repair his own wand, it is probable. However, it is unknown whether or not it would be the same wand for him, as Harry defeated him and won some allegiance over it. Behind the scenes *Draco's wand wood matches his date of birth in the Celtic tree calendar. However, it is unlikely that this was intentional on J. K. Rowling's part, as she once commented: "I have only used the Celtic assignations for Ron and Hermione... I liked having a hidden connection between Harry, Ron and Hermione’s wands that only I knew about"."Extra Stuff: Wands" at J.K. Rowling's Official Site '' *Draco's wand (Aside from having his mother's wand) is one of the few wands in the film adaptations to have the same design throughout all eight films. *When Harry wrestles the wand away from Draco (disarms him by force) in the seventh book, Harry ended up using the wand because he stated this wand felt the best in his hand, That is because Harry won the wand from Draco when he defeated him, and as such, the Elder Wand's allegiance also shifted to him. Appearances *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' Notes and references Malfoy, Draco Wand Wand